


Best Part of Me

by Peter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott/everyone-ish. scott has to go through a lot of shit to find the best person for him. more of a collection of scott/someone oneshots, so they can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos! i really thrive off of reviews and constructive criticism! more comments/kudos/bookmarks = more writing!

She was beautiful.

Scott knew their star-crossed lover act was getting old fast, but he couldn’t help but love her. She was after all perfect. Except love didn’t conquer everything in the end because after all Allison had lost her aunt, mother, and grandfather to all of this bullshit. So he really couldn’t blame her of wanting out of their relationship. Things had slowly gone from bad to worse every day.

Once things after Gerard settled Allison came out and said what was on both of their minds. “I love you, but-“ The ‘but’ was the most important part, “things have been moving too fast and… maybe we aren’t ready. My mom-“ She paused knowing Scott could fill in the blank, “and my aunt-“ again a pause, “I just think we’re better off friends.”

At the time this seemed like a reasonable request. But Scott’s heart was aching by the end of the week. He was a lovesick puppy for Allison and he tried to fix things. Scott started with trying to take her to movies with friends—er, Stiles. He tries to get to know Lydia a little more. He tries to not piss her father off (unsuccessfully). He really does try, and Allison can’t deny him that. However, Scott hasn’t lost a mother to this mess he hasn’t had to attend three funerals for his loved ones, he hasn’t had to cry himself to sleep for the past three weeks because his mother isn’t even alive to say goodnight anymore.

Allison tries her hardest to keep things friendly too, but it doesn’t work. Scott tries kissing her in the car after a movie night and Allison lets him, but the passion is gone from her eyes. She simply gets out of the car after that and says, “Thanks.”

Things are awkward and when Scott sees Allison flirting with some guy from the dive team he ignores the pang of jealousy and pain in order to see her smile again. He decides more than anything he just wants her to be happy.


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he deserves better than this.

This thing with Derek was new and foreign. Derek so clearly demanded attention and respect that Scott found himself unsure of how to act around him, even when they were close.

Derek has Scott on his back; both of them buck-naked and Scott can feel Derek’s cock heavy against his leg.

He doesn’t think much of it when Derek begins to stretch him open with two wide, slick fingers; his own inner wolf was compliant and content with the situation.

When Derek enters him, Scott gasps and his brow visibly knits together in the initial pain of being stretched so far. Except Derek is clearly not a virgin and he places the large palm of his hand over the taught plane of Scott’s abdomen and uses his abilities takes some of the pain away, his own teeth gritting together as Scott gains relief. The teen is left feeling only Derek’s thickness inside him, pulsing and thick. He swears he can hear the blood rushing through their veins—feel the connection between their bodies. The sensation of submitting to his alpha is ridiculously satisfying and he feels the corners of his mouth upturn in a little smile.

Scott’s relief is brief before Derek begins a steady rhythm of thrusting, bringing them both nothing more than physical release. Neither of them make much noise aside from the occasional grunt or earned fleeting moan. In fact, it doesn’t last long but Scott is okay with that. After Derek comes inside Scott, he props himself up over the younger boy and a hand finally reaches down to finally stroke the younger wolf’s member. Scott comes shortly after with his back arched and head throw back against the pillow, exposing his neck to Derek in a show of submission and gratitude.

Afterward Derek pulls out, slick and unprotected. He doesn’t move to kiss Scott or comfort him; he simply gets up and dampens a washcloth to clean them both off. Scott wants to say something like “thank you” or “lets do that again”, but he can’t really imagine ruining the silence between them.

Somewhere between the ride home, the night alone in bed, and the fourth time they fuck—Scott realizes this thing with Derek isn’t real. The same old routine of a cryptic text, a quickie at Derek’s, an awkward car ride home, in the “rinse, lather, and repeat” cycle is hurting more than helping. Especially when Scott knows all Derek can think about is Stiles, even when he’s occupying Scott.

Scott deserves something more, and he knows it… he does know it.


	3. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when mating season comes around there is only one werewolf willing to shack up with him, jackson.

During mating season Jackson is a welcome relief. Even if the douche bag tends to get on Scott’s nerves. There has always been _something_ there. Jackson has always pushed Scott’s buttons and scratched at spots Scott didn’t know could be scratched. In some ways Jackson was perfect for a casual thing. Mating season was hard when you weren’t actually mated. Lydia had left the comfort of Jackson for the protection from Peter—though Scott was sure she would dutifully return to Jackson when he called her.

Mating season meant heats and sex-crazed nights but it also meant loneliness. Scott found himself staring longingly off of make-out point more often than not and the weeks dragged on. So, not surprisingly, when Jackson offered to “hump and dump” as he so eloquently phrased it, Scott didn’t question the offer.

The first time Jackson called Scott it was in a ragged voice so filled with lust Scott could practically smell the pheromones. He raced to Jackson’s “mansion” and let himself in. He didn’t exactly have time to meander the house because a needy Jackson promptly pushed him against the front door and turned him around. Scott wasn’t sure why he kept ending up on the bottom, but he wasn’t complaining. He kind of liked that feeling of not having to take the lead. So often in his new life decisions so hard to make he wanted to throw up his hands and give up. Decisions in bed were of a similar caliber.

Jackson was a rough lover, a bit like Derek but he also had this tenderness to him. Maybe it was from being with Lydia so long. Jackson gently stretched Scott while cushioned by 700-thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and a pure white duvet.

“I wasn’t sure which kind of lube you…” Jackson held up two bottles.

Scott smiled as he sat up, leaning on his elbows before pointing to a purple bottle of warming lubricant. “Oh _Jackson_ , you shouldn’t have.” He joked dramatically before Jackson pushed him back down into the soft sheets. It was honestly so clean and Lydia-esque he thought to comment on it but Jackson roughly entered him before he had a chance to.

Jackson was a kisser. He liked to kiss Scott as they had sex. They were a bit sloppy but then again Scott was an eager kisser too. He couldn’t complain. The treatment was certainly softer than Derek’s. Jackson even preferred Scott to come first. Perhaps it was his pretty boy manners.

After mating season Scott and Jackson broke cleanly, there was no lover’s quarrel and even though Scott and Jackson have their moments of disagreement, there is always a conciliatory nudge afterwards. There has always been something between them, Scott and Jackson. A rivalry, a co-captain status, whether unstated or misinterpreted Scott and Jackson were _friends_.


	4. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you tell your mom you're not straight?

Danny was the only openly gay guy he knew. Of course everyone in the wolf pack was ambiguously oriented— but Danny was the only guy he knew who was okay telling everyone at school about it.

Scott and Danny were sitting in Scott’s living room working on a history assignment for Coach Finstock when Scott suddenly blurted out, “I think I’m not straight.”

The statement made Danny blink and then blush. “Okay?” He says raising a brow, as if attempting not to laugh, his mouth tugged into a smile.

“S-sorry. I just I just thought that…" 

“-that since I was gay I would get where you’re coming from?” He asked sighing as he completed Scott’s sentence. Danny wondered if Scott knew he was so predictable.

“Yeah.” Scott looked back down at his history assignment. “I know I’m not straight and well I was wondering how you came out to your parents.” Scott nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

Danny shrugged. “I didn’t. I think my mom knew all along. By the time I actually said anything out loud my mom already knew and she told me that she had always known. My dad didn’t take it well, but he kind of got used to the idea last year and has at least started to talk with me like a son instead of a stranger again.” Danny revealed before clearing his throat. “It’s a big burden to carry—not telling anyone when you have this big secret.” He said looking Scott in the eyes.

Scott suddenly felt very warm in his clothes and he nodded before looking back at his history book. “T-thanks Danny.” He said glancing up at the other tan boy. He noticed Danny’s smile and nod in return. Scott was glad that he told Danny, he was glad Danny always seemed to be on his side.

* * *

 

Two days later Scott told his mom. She was shocked but told him that she loved him regardless of who he was with. Melissa McCall was probably the most accepting mother Scott could have asked for. In fact after Scott told her she began asking if Scott and Stiles—at which point Scott almost fainted. Her next guess was “the Lahey kid” and Scott shrugged he wondered why his mother would think it was Isaac…


End file.
